


Nos seus olhos nasce o Sol

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: O mundo é belo demais, porém Sakura é bela demais para ele.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Nos seus olhos nasce o Sol

_“ **E** u quero que me pinte, Tenten”, a voz sussurra na minha mente como uma ninfa sedutoramente irresistível a cantar um divertido convite, não permitindo que eu esqueça do tão apreciado pedido feito pela razão da minha mais profunda catarse._  
As paredes creme do quarto são tingidas pela paleta do entardecer, um céu abobora salpicado de rosa-cereja e roxo-poente. Uma esfera de luz repousa tímida e graciosamente, parecendo pingar ouro nas nuvens, que voam preguiçosamente como algodões-doces flutuando, à medida que dá lugar à sua companheira mais querida, a Lua e suas filhas brilhantes como diamante.  
 _Deslizo a mão sutilmente para baixo, trançando mais uma linha suave de tinta. Quando o branco, o bege e o rosa escorrem pelo pálido da tela, uma que guardei justamente para esse momento, é como neve e sonhos líquidos se unindo em uma única totalidade. Eu sorrio como se essa fosse ser mais uma das lembranças que valesse a pena. Ela vale._  
Olhando toda essa paisagem, ela parece magnífica e distante demais para ser real, ainda que estivesse apenas do outro lado do vidro de minha porta de correr de minha varanda. Pensando assim, eu me recordo vagamente de que logo teria um outro fantasioso espetáculo, denominado noite, para apreciar. Oh, bela noite, um quadro de um azul profundo com prata trançada.  
 _As tintas, eu as ganhei de aniversário de mamãe, mesmo que ela seja tão distante. Pensei que deveria pintar algo especial hoje, um pressentimento sussurrado pelo farfalhar das palmeiras e apoiado pela sonoridade baixa do mar. Mas palmeiras jamais seriam cerejeiras e o mar jamais alcançaria um verde tão belo quanto as profundezas de um bosque encantado._  
Mais ao longe há o mar à espreita, vagamente escondido por ondas terrestres. Ele é simplesmente feroz e indomável e é justamente esse perigo que o concede um ar tão atraente e hipnótico. Azul, em várias camadas e tons de uma paleta marinha completamente exótica e inegavelmente bela. As espumas cobrindo-o de vez em quando, semelhantes com bordas de rendas brancas, levando consigo a esperança de que o mundo é maior do que realmente é.  
 _Olho através da tela e vislumbro um brilho divertido, desafiando-me a fazer a melhor obra de arte que poderia oferecer. É o cintilar de um par de orbes esmeraldas salpicados de âmbar, como ouro derretendo em uma folha de alguma paisagem fantasiosa demais. Eu sorrio travessamente de volta, porém não acho que meus olhos cintilam como os de minha companheira. Eles são incomparáveis._  
Quando imagino a areia, rio internamente em notar como a sua aparência suave, brilhante e fofa não combina com a aspereza de sua textura contra a minha pele em dias de verão. Contudo, a maioria das coisas somente pode ser apreciada porque suas qualidades se sobressaem pelos defeitos e derrotam-os. Eles, os defeitos, são inegavelmente indispensáveis para uma verdadeira contemplação.  
 _Apoiando-se sobre os braços, sua pele branca sendo tingida como tela pelas tintas do céu-poente e com os músculos marcados, ela continua na mesma posição com o mesmo sutil sorriso que é de enlouquecer — talvez eu goste mesmo disso. Os lábios vagamente repuxados, como botões róseos da mais doce flor de um jardim muito bem cuidado._  
O mundo é belo demais, porém Sakura é bela demais para ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
